OpenSCAD win 586 ati-radeon-x300 hcsw throwntogethertest build.make
Subreport from OpenSCAD_win_586_ati-radeon-x300_hcsw_test_report # CMAKE generated file: DO NOT EDIT! # Generated by "NMake Makefiles" Generator, CMake Version 2.8 # # Special targets provided by cmake. # Disable implicit rules so canoncical targets will work. .SUFFIXES: .SUFFIXES: .hpux_make_needs_suffix_list # Suppress display of executed commands. $(VERBOSE).SILENT: # A target that is always out of date. cmake_force: .PHONY : cmake_force # # Set environment variables for the build. !IF "$(OS)" "Windows_NT" NULL= !ELSE NULL=nul !ENDIF SHELL = cmd.exe # The CMake executable. CMAKE_COMMAND = "C:\Program Files\CMake 2.8\bin\cmake.exe" # The command to remove a file. RM = "C:\Program Files\CMake 2.8\bin\cmake.exe" -E remove -f # The program to use to edit the cache. CMAKE_EDIT_COMMAND = "C:\Program Files\CMake 2.8\bin\cmake-gui.exe" # The top-level source directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_SOURCE_DIR = C:\openscad\tests # The top-level build directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_BINARY_DIR = C:\openscad\tests\build # Include any dependencies generated for this target. include CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\depend.make # Include the progress variables for this target. include CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\progress.make # Include the compile flags for this target's objects. include CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.obj: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.obj: ..\throwntogethertest.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_1) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.obj" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP /FoCMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.obj /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\throwntogethertest.pdb -c C:\openscad\tests\throwntogethertest.cc << CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.i" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe > CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.i @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP -E C:\openscad\tests\throwntogethertest.cc << CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/throwntogethertest.cc.s" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- /TP /FAs /FoNUL /FaCMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.s /c C:\openscad\tests\throwntogethertest.cc << CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.obj.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.obj.provides: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.obj.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\build.make /nologo -$(MAKEFLAGS) CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.obj.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.obj.provides CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.obj.provides.build: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.obj CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.obj: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.obj: ..\csgtestcore.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_2) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.obj" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP /FoCMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.obj /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\throwntogethertest.pdb -c C:\openscad\tests\csgtestcore.cc << CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.i" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe > CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.i @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP -E C:\openscad\tests\csgtestcore.cc << CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/csgtestcore.cc.s" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- /TP /FAs /FoNUL /FaCMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.s /c C:\openscad\tests\csgtestcore.cc << CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.obj.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.obj.provides: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.obj.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\build.make /nologo -$(MAKEFLAGS) CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.obj.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.obj.provides CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.obj.provides.build: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.obj CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj: C:\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_3) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/C_/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP /FoCMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\throwntogethertest.pdb -c C:\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc << CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/C_/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.i" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe > CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.i @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP -E C:\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc << CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/C_/openscad/src/OpenCSGRenderer.cc.s" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- /TP /FAs /FoNUL /FaCMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.s /c C:\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc << CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj.provides: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\build.make /nologo -$(MAKEFLAGS) CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj.provides CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj.provides.build: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj: C:\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_4) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/C_/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP /FoCMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\throwntogethertest.pdb -c C:\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc << CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/C_/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.i" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe > CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.i @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP -E C:\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc << CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/throwntogethertest.dir/C_/openscad/src/ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.s" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_OPENCSG -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- /TP /FAs /FoNUL /FaCMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.s /c C:\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc << CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj.provides: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\build.make /nologo -$(MAKEFLAGS) CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj.provides CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj.provides.build: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj # Object files for target throwntogethertest throwntogethertest_OBJECTS = \ "CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.obj" \ "CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.obj" \ "CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj" \ "CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj" # External object files for target throwntogethertest throwntogethertest_EXTERNAL_OBJECTS = throwntogethertest.exe: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.obj throwntogethertest.exe: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.obj throwntogethertest.exe: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj throwntogethertest.exe: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj throwntogethertest.exe: tests-offscreen.lib throwntogethertest.exe: tests-cgal.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\CGAL-3.7\auxiliary\gmp\lib\mpfr.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\CGAL-3.7\auxiliary\gmp\lib\gmp.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtOpenGL.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtGui.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtCore.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\OpenCSG-1.3.0\lib\OpenCSG.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\glew-1.5.8\lib\glew32s.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_thread-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_program_options-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib throwntogethertest.exe: tests-common.lib throwntogethertest.exe: tests-core.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtGui.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtCore.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\OpenCSG-1.3.0\lib\OpenCSG.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\glew-1.5.8\lib\glew32s.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_thread-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib throwntogethertest.exe: C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_program_options-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib throwntogethertest.exe: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\build.make throwntogethertest.exe: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\objects1.rsp @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --red --bold "Linking CXX executable throwntogethertest.exe" "C:\Program Files\CMake 2.8\bin\cmake.exe" -E vs_link_exe C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe /nologo @CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\objects1.rsp @<< /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR /wd4503 /wd4800 /wd4100 -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_NONSTDC_NO_DEPRECATE -D_USE_MATH_DEFINES -DEIGEN_DONT_ALIGN -DGLEW_STATIC /MT /O2 /Ob2 /Fethrowntogethertest.exe /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\throwntogethertest.pdb -link /implib:throwntogethertest.lib /version:0.0 /STACK:10000000 /machine:X86 /INCREMENTAL:NO /subsystem:console tests-offscreen.lib tests-cgal.lib C:\CGAL-3.7\auxiliary\gmp\lib\mpfr.lib C:\CGAL-3.7\auxiliary\gmp\lib\gmp.lib psapi.lib C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtOpenGL.lib glu32.lib opengl32.lib C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtGui.lib imm32.lib winmm.lib C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtCore.lib ws2_32.lib C:\OpenCSG-1.3.0\lib\OpenCSG.lib C:\glew-1.5.8\lib\glew32s.lib glu32.lib opengl32.lib glu32.lib opengl32.lib C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_thread-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_program_options-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib tests-common.lib tests-core.lib C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtGui.lib imm32.lib winmm.lib C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtCore.lib ws2_32.lib C:\OpenCSG-1.3.0\lib\OpenCSG.lib C:\glew-1.5.8\lib\glew32s.lib C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_thread-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_program_options-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib kernel32.lib user32.lib gdi32.lib winspool.lib shell32.lib ole32.lib oleaut32.lib uuid.lib comdlg32.lib advapi32.lib << # Rule to build all files generated by this target. CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\build: throwntogethertest.exe .PHONY : CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\build CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\requires: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\throwntogethertest.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\requires: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\csgtestcore.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\requires: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\OpenCSGRenderer.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\requires: CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\C_\openscad\src\ThrownTogetherRenderer.cc.obj.requires .PHONY : CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\requires CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\clean: $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -P CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\cmake_clean.cmake .PHONY : CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\clean CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\depend: $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_depends "NMake Makefiles" C:\openscad\tests C:\openscad\tests C:\openscad\tests\build C:\openscad\tests\build C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\DependInfo.cmake --color=$(COLOR) .PHONY : CMakeFiles\throwntogethertest.dir\depend